


On the Roof at Midnight

by whimsicalmusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor, Kissing on the Roof, M/M, New Year's Eve, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmusings/pseuds/whimsicalmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus escapes to the roof of Gryffindor Tower during the New Year's Eve party for a little peace and quiet and before long is joined by everyone's favorite Black...<br/>Fluffy New Year's Eve fic written for my followers on instagram (@wolfstarfanfics)<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Roof at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my followers on @wolfstarfanfics on IG....you guys are the best and I love every single one of you dearly, but special shoutout to @fandomed_out for being totally excited about this fic, which made me totally excited about writing it :D Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a very very happy new year!!

The party was too hot and too loud, and when the third girl tried to press herself against Remus he muttered something about needing air and escaped onto the far corner of the balcony. He could still hear the party, so he climbed on the railing and swung himself up on to the roof banging his ankle ungracefully against the cornice as he did so. 

He settled himself on the roof and sighed at the quiet. The dark sky boasted only a small sliver of silver moon, and his eyes were drawn instead to the brightest star in the expanse of blackness. “Sirius…” he whispered. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure if he was referring to the star, or the dark haired boy that had been on his mind all evening. 

The New Year’s Eve party was supposed to be the biggest bash of the year. James and Sirius started planning it as soon as Halloween ended, and everyone was talking about it. More than half of the sixth and seventh years that usually went home for the holidays stayed behind. Remus had done his part in the preparations. He snuck to Hogsmead and smuggled back chocolate frogs and firewhisky. He entertained James as he explained exactly the way in which he was going to kiss Lily at midnight. 

But then on Christmas morning everything had changed and Remus had other things to focus on…namely, Sirius Black. The problems started when Remus overheard James urging Sirius to “tell Remus how you feel.” 

“I don’t think I can,” Sirius had responded. “I don't know for sure that he likes me…I mean, we aren't in third year anymore. Besides, even if he does, there’s no guarantee it would work out, and if something happened and we weren't friends anymore…well….I- I can't lose him, James.”

The next few days passed without incident, but Remus found it increasingly challenging to act normally around Sirius. He reasoned that there was some deeper meaning behind his friend’s refusal to share his feelings, and that maybe Sirius didn't actually like him at all. Remus decided to just avoid him rather than face the situation. By the time New Year’s Eve arrived, Remus was emotionally exhausted and wanted some space and a little quiet. Preferably accompanied by a book and some tea. Needless to say, parties planned by James Potter and Sirius Black were never quiet, and they tended to consist of beverages slightly stronger than Remus’s favorite English breakfast tea. 

So here he was, on the roof of Gryffindor tower, in temperatures below freezing. “Ah curse this,” he muttered under his breath. In his haste to leave the party he hadn’t considered bringing a jacket or blanket, and now he was very cold. He shivered, and his teeth chattered. 

“Cold, Moony?” came a familiar voice from the balcony below him. Remus felt his heartbeat quicken. He leaned over the edge of the roof and looked down at the boy he'd been trying so hard to avoid. “Here, take this,” Sirius said, and he passed Remus two steaming mugs. Remus took them, surprised. He sniffed…English breakfast tea. 

Sirius swung onto the roof far more gracefully than Remus had. Not only did he neglect to cause himself bodily harm on the way up, he also managed to look remarkably god-like while doing it. At that thought, Remus felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. He stared intently at the mugs in his hands to avoid looking at Sirius. 

But then Sirius was beside him, draping his ridiculous leather jacket over Remus’s shoulders and taking one of the mugs of tea from his hand. He settled himself next to Remus, who couldn't stop himself from turning to look at the boy seated next to him. “Hey...” he said softly, “…thanks for the tea.” Sirius nodded, but he looked upset. No, upset wasn't the right word, he looked concerned. 

“Remus,” Sirius said softly, “you're not angry at me, are you?” 

Remus was confused. “No, of course not Pads!” he responded. 

“Well, it’s just….it seems like….I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid….I just feel like you've been avoiding me, and I want to know what I've done to upset you,” Sirius said, looking genuinely hurt. 

Then it dawned on Remus that he had, in fact, been avoiding Sirius. “Sirius…I’m sorry,” Remus said quietly. “I guess I have been avoiding you, but it’s not anything you’ve done, I promise. I’m not angry, I just needed space to sort some stuff out.”

“Am I allowed to ask what sort of stuff?” Sirius asked slowly. Remus thought for a moment. He knew he was going to have to tell Sirius about what he had overheard eventually….he couldn't go on pretending. He wasn't sure how to say it though. 

“I- …um…ah, Sirius, I'm not sure if now is the best time,” Remus stammered. “I mean you've got a party to be hosting and alcohol to be consuming…I wouldn't want to keep you from that.” He turned his head and looked out across the great lake.

“Moony…” Sirius’s voice was low and quiet as he placed a hand on Remus’s shoulder. “Just tell me. You're more important than firewhisky and indulging the advances of drunken Ravenclaws. Tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“I heard you and James talking on Christmas,” Remus muttered under his breath. 

Sirius was silent.

“I’m sorry Pads; please don't be angry, it wasn't on purpose! I was coming into the Common Room and I heard you guys talking and I didn't want to interrupt and then I heard my name….” Remus trailed off and waited for the other boy to respond. 

After a couple of moments of silence he turned and really looked at Sirius for the first time since he had climbed onto the roof. His face was bright red and he was blinking quickly to clear blurred tears from his eyes. So tight was his grip on the mug in his hand that Remus worried the ceramic might shatter into pieces. 

“Sirius?” he whispered softly. 

At last, the other boy met his eyes. “I'm so sorry, Remus,” he choked. Then he said in a rush “you weren't supposed to know because I didn't want things to be awkward between us. I know you don't feel the same, and it doesn't matter, I can live with that. Just please, please don't stop being my friend because /that/ I can’t live with.”

For a brief fraction of a moment Remus sat in shock, as realization hit him. Sirius liked him. Sirius was afraid that he, Remus, didn't like him back. Sirius liked him. Sirius was a bloody idiot. And then Remus began to laugh, because it was New Year’s Eve, and he was on the roof, and Sirius Black liked him, and everything was going to be just fine.

He laughed until his sides hurt and he couldn't breathe, and Sirius just sat there and looked confused, and that made Remus laugh harder. When he finally regained control, he looked up at Sirius. “I like you, idiot” Remus said softly. “I liked you in third year, and I like you now. Nothing has changed.”

Sirius’s face broke into a large grin and Remus couldn't help but smile back. They sat there grinning like idiots until Remus remembered the tea in his hand and took a sip for something to do. “Nice job on the tea, by the way” he said casually, and it was Sirius’s turn to laugh. 

He quieted, and his face grew thoughtful. “Hey, Moony,” he said cautiously, “when midnight rolls around….well….you’re going to get snogged wildly in celebration. So mind you, don’t fall off the roof. Kay?” 

Remus felt his heart flutter and heat rise in his cheeks, but it was a good sort of feeling. “Yeah,” he whispered, “that’s good.” 

The moment was interrupted by clattering on the balcony below them as the entirety of the party poured out onto the (rather small) structure. “Oh, bugger!” said Sirius suddenly, “the fireworks!” Remus too, had forgotten about the dozens of fireworks James had set up on the grounds that morning. They were set to go off at midnight, and had been positioned such that the best view could be had from the balcony of Gryffindor tower. 

“Well-” Remus started to say, but was interrupted by a chanting on the balcony below. The countdown to midnight had begun.

“TEN... NINE...”

Sirius slid over to Remus and tugged the cup of tea from his hands.

“EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX…”

Remus thought for a fleeting second about James and Lily somewhere on the balcony below, and hoped their kiss was as perfect as James had planned it to be.

“FIVE… FOUR…” 

Sirius had taken Remus’s hands, and Remus could feel the dark haired boy shaking with anticipation.

“THREE…”

Okay, Remus might have been shaking slightly as well.

“Two…” Sirius whispered along with the crowd below, and his was the only voice that mattered. 

“One.” they said it together and then Sirius was leaning into Remus and Remus was leaning into Sirius and their lips met.

In the sky above them fireworks exploded in loud bangs, one after another, but neither boy noticed. They were too busy, lips pressed together, tongues exploring. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, who tangled his fingers in the other boy’s long dark hair. The kiss tasted like tea, and chocolate, and firewhisky. There was a fair amount of nose bumping and other awkwardness, but neither boy minded because the moment was theirs and it was perfect.

At last, the fireworks stopped and the boys drew apart because oxygen was, in fact, necessary for their continued consciousness. They sat there, blushing and grinning, until a loud bang startled them and Remus nearly slid off the roof. Sirius reached out and held him as the sky above them lit up -- the grand finale -- because James, stupid stubborn /brilliant/ James Potter had been so sure he was going to get that kiss from Lily that, of course, he had left some fireworks go off after midnight. 

So there they sat, arms and legs and fingers pressed together and entwined on the roof of Gryffindor tower, and watched as fireworks exploded above them, outlining the sky in red and gold light. Remus let his head fall onto Sirius shoulder and Sirius held him just a little tighter and they stayed that way for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys....if you're reading this you probably got to the end of this fic without storming off or vomiting...yAy! Please, please, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, and if you have instagram check out @wolfstarfanfics. Okay, thats all. Bye!


End file.
